Версия 0.6.3
Видео Following on from the goliath that was 0.6.2, we felt like it was a good time to expand on some features that have been in need of a bit more love. Primarily focusing on A.I., introducing the Scrap Magnets and a new "player defeated" mechanic -- alongside a ton of polish, bug fixing, optimisations, balancing and some secret stuff (yeah that's right ... we've managed to keep something a secret this time). We're super excited to see what you guys think of how the game is coming along in this new update. - Jamie New features / content / improvements: * Missions: ** Added GSO Grade 4 & 5 Missions. ** Added new harvesting missions for GeoCorp. ** Added a new mission to help players become familiar with the new AI control menu. This is unlocked after the player completes the SCU mission in GSO Grade 3. ** Reworked spawning of non-mission enemies to allow a greater variation and more control over what is spawned. * HUD and User Interface Improvements: ** Radar display improvements: *** Logarithmic scale, providing more positional accuracy close to player *** Graphics updated: new icons and radar backdrops *** Added player position coordinate display *** Certain types of icon remain always visible: closest vendor, closest player base and active quest *** If there are no missions on the missions log, the radar will point towards the nearest undiscovered mission ** Radial menu added for changing Tech and setting AI behaviour type. Bring up the menu with right click & hold. * Player A.I.: ** Improved friendly AI pathfinding to allow player Techs to follow much better. * Player Tech Defeated: ** Added ability to respawn as your last Tech for a fee when destroyed; you can instead choose to respawn for free as a “starter Tech” appropriate for your current GSO grade. * Block Revisions: ** When attaching blocks, the block being attached is now surrounded in a colour box; green for a valid attachment, red for an invalid attachment (e.g. going into the terrain). ** Reward blocks when levelling up a grade now drop in a ring around the player’s Tech. ** Scrap Magnet and Mini-Scrap Magnet now work correctly. ** Added the GSO Up Conveyor to match the GSO Down Conveyor (previously ‘Corner’ Conveyor), both of these enable building bases that transfer chunks across different axes. * Audio: ** Added SFX for block rewards spawning for the player when completing a mission or levelling up to the next grade. * Optimisations: ** Reduced idle block and resource despawn time from 5 minutes to 2 minutes. ** Optimisations made to weapon aiming, picking up resources, regeneration and remote charging. * Localisation: ** Updated translations from the TT Translator team (many thanks to Hankey Camping, Honcharuk, Matthew, Moises, Olivier, River_, Ryo, Viktor and Zwip-Zwap Zapony for the recent translation updates). Game Design tweaks: * General Revisions: ** Campaign now starts off with BB1000 in the bank to help cover costs for respawning as your last Tech during GSO Grade 1. ** Awarded more XP for certain missions. ** Added a full charge to the first battery the player gets (from the burning tree). ** Reduced the size of the Trader Troll. ** Added lots of new Techs to the enemy population. ** Rebalanced the day/night cycle; daytime now lasts 25 minutes, night time lasts 5 minutes; sunrise and sunset are a little longer now too. ** Increased the Radar scale. Radars now show precise positions of objects 300 units around the player and up to 350 around the outer ring. * Block Revisions: ** Assigned EXP blocks to GSO: *** Scrap Magnet *** Mini Scrap Magnet *** Altimeter *** Large Hover Plate ** Revised which blocks belong to which grade: *** Added the GSO Small Silo back to Grade 2 *** Moved GSO Battery & Shield to Grade 1 *** Moved GSO Dirt Wheel to Grade 1 *** Moved GSO Medium Silo to Grade 3 *** Moved GSO Guard Controller to Grade 3 *** Reintroduced GSO Large Silo to Grade 4 *** Moved GSO Megaton Cannon to Grade 5 *** Moved GeoCorp Repair Bubble to GeoCorp Grade 3. *** Moved Venture Repair Bubble to Venture Grade 2. ** Made certain weapon types more effective at harvesting: *** Drills are now more effective at drilling rocks and resource outcrops. *** Flamethrowers are now more effective at burning down trees, but ineffective against rocks and resource outcrops. *** Buzzsaws are now more effective at cutting down trees, but less effective against rocks and resource outcrops. ** Updated the passive brake power of all wheels to reduce slipping down hills when stationary. ** GSO Steering Thruster has changed into Steering Hover and no longer consumes fuel. ** Reduced GSO Megaton Cannon effectiveness; reduced area of effect, rate of fire and force of the explosion on other objects, also removed initial bullet impact damage. ** Tractor Pads are now called Collectors, as it's more descriptive of their function, in-line with the other crafting and harvesting blocks. ** Reduced GSO Large Receiver holding capacity from 10 per stack to 3; the GeoCorp Receiver is able to hold more resources than this now. * Resources: ** Reduced the value of several rarer resources and thus, the cost of most blocks in the game. The resources that had their value reduced are: *** Carbite from 100 to 25 *** Rodite from 120 to 35 *** Oleite from 180 to 30 *** Erudite from 140 to 50 *** Ignite from 160 to 50 *** Celestite from 200 to 50 ** Bunching the prices of all resources closer together gives a smoother curve to the difference in the value of all blocks rather than having some ultra expensive and others be too cheap. ** Also adjusted the relative price of each specific block to bring them more into line with their relative usefulness. * Gauntlet: ** Unified the selection of blocks across the two tracks with regards to the use of weapons and lights, although flight blocks are restricted on Home Run and not restricted on Rolling Thunder. Art tweaks: * Front End: ** Replaced the Payload splash screen text with the Payload logo. ** Improved the disclaimer screen during startup with a better layout ** Added a loading graphic to the disclaimer screen. * Block Revisions: ** GSO Half Blocks are now same colour. ** GSO Mortar and 3 Pound Cannon projectiles now have now explosion effect. ** GSO Steering Thruster has been remodelled. * Resource Giver Revisions: ** Replaced Shroom tree with a new model. ** Oleite Seams have been made brighter. Bug Fixes: * General: ** Fixed various crash bugs. ** Now scans game saves folder on startup for any folders (profiles) that it may be missing from the settings file. This should resolve users being unable to access their save files after the UserData file has been corrupted/lost. ** Fixed possible gaps that sometimes appear in the terrain. ** Fixed ability to grab blocks that are in the process of being sucked in by the SCU. * Blocks: ** Fixed various blocks having a value of 0BB in the Payload Terminal. ** Fixed issue where blocks could be placed directly under anchored blocks. ** Fixed issue of blocks attached to the underside of Techs ending up under the terrain. ** Fixed issue where GSO Large Hoverplate was untextured. ** Fixed Mortar and 3-Pound Cannon bullets sending resources flying on impact. ** Fixed GeoCorp Receiver not working; it now holds up to 24 resource chunks. ** The GeoCorp Geothermal Generator now works correctly. ** Fixed bounce issue with Venture Landing Gear Wheel. * Missions: ** Temporary fix for shield and radar being destroyed during GSO Grade 1 missions; if the player hasn’t attached the block after a certain amount of time, a replacement block will spawn above the player. ** Fixed Little Thief / Little Robber being invulnerable if you complete the Radar/Shield mission by finding one of these blocks elsewhere in the world. ** Fixed issue with GSO Static Generator not being unlocked or awarded for completed missions in game correctly. ** Fixed SCU waypoint marker not appearing on the radar before anchoring the SCU. ** Fixed SCU waypoint marker not disappearing under certain conditions after the mission has been completed. ** Fixed SCU mission not completing under certain conditions. ** Fixed harvesting missions being duplicated in the Mission Log. ** Fixed bug where ambush missions were not showing in the Mission Log. ** Fixed GeoCorp missions being able to appear on the mission log before the GeoCorp license is unlocked. * Crafting: ** Removed exploit which allowed players to craft steering thrusters then scrap them for more ingredients than they cost to craft initially. Known Issues: * Playing with old game saves may bypass certain new game content. Older game saves will continue to work, but players are highly recommended to start a fresh game to experience new content. * Geothermal Generator is fixed, but state of terrain does not save, so vents can disappear once the generator is placed on top of them. * Certain types of base set ups can duplicate resources. * Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly. * Players can incorrectly end up with more than one SCU Storage block when continuing a saved game. * Depth of Field has been disabled due to a Unity issue with DirectX 10 graphics cards. * The Delivery Cannon shouldn't open up when attached to a moving Tech.